Legend Of Zelda, After Twilight
by ZeldaGirlRin
Summary: After Twilight Princess, Link begins a new life and experiences what it is like as a hero and shortly after, a king...and father. ((Takes Place after Twilight Princess and time skips a few, but not much. First story ever on here, so I wish myself luck. Bad on summaries Rating will change for later chapters Also Link's Daughter and more))
1. The Return and Dark Nightmare

The wind blew, picking up the sand and shattered glass that remained of the Mirror of Twilight. A young man and woman watched as if it felt like their world crumbled inside, losing a precious friend. Link looked down at his boots, griping onto his fists and he closed his eyes shut, trying to hold back his own tears. Zelda, the royal princess she is, has a plane expression, but her eyes began to water as she looked at her hero, who could not hold on any longer. Tears poured down his face as if he became a weeping fountain. Zelda frowned and slowly placed a hand on Link's shoulder. He looked up at her and saw her giving him a warm smile. Link smiled back and wiped away his tears.

"S...sorry princess." He said with a cut voice. Zelda said nothing, but nodded. Link looked up at the sky and sighed, closing his eyes and feeling the wind touch his face. He slowly opened his eyes as a few minutes passed and looked at Zelda. "I should be...going back to Ordon." He said and began to walk down the stairs. Zelda was surprised and she reached out to him, but didn't grab onto her hero's tunic. She watched Link go and she felt a little bit more broken. Link stopped and turned to her, smiling. "Do not worry princess...I will be sure to visit Hyrule...maybe we can have tea together." Zelda's face lit up and she smiled. The princess nodded and held onto her hands.

"Yes...tea sounds lovely." She replied and with that said, Link turned back around and Zelda followed. The two walked in silence and they reached Epona. Link got on her back and held out his hand for Zelda. She grabbed onto it and held onto him when she was on his horse. She lied her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, hearing Epona gallop and Link whistle. The melody was soft and sweet, tiring the princess in the process. Zelda soon fell asleep and Link felt her body become heavy by it. He smiled and turned his head to see the setting sun and soon the rising moon. Hyrule was safe again. It will soon come back to it's formal peace and glory.

As Hyrule became in sight for the hero, Link began to slow down Epona and he turned his head to lightly shake Zelda, who moaned as Link tried to wake her. Link chuckled and Zelda slowly opened her eyes.

"Not now...five more minutes..." She muttered on Link's shoulder. Link rolled his eyes and stopped Epona so she couldn't get inside the town. Link turned over to his princess and picked her up bridal style and she nuzzled her head on Link's shoulder. Link blushed lightly and began to walk into the streets of Hyrule, holding onto the Princess. Some guards saw him and ran to him, pointing their swords at him. Link looked surprised and shook his head.

"Look fellas, I am just here to return the princess. She fell asleep and-" The guards stood down with fear. Link was confused and looked down to see Zelda glaring at them. Link Gasped and placed Zelda down and she stood up tall.

"Cease guards and go back to your posts. We will be busy tomorrow to care for Hyrule." Zelda's tone was as stern as ever. Link smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He turned around to go back to Epona but was stopped by Zelda. "Link...please come back soon...so we can have tea." Link turned back to Zelda and nodded.

"Sure." He said and walked to Epona and got on her back, waving goodbye to the kingdom of Hyrule.

The hero traveled for a few hours, becoming tired. His eyes closed a little from time to time, making him slouch or lean off to the side, nearly falling off of Epona. She would kick up her legs or nay really loud to wake up her owner. Link would gasp and thank Epona, telling her that he would give her a basket full of carrots when they get back to Ordon. As the sun began to rise, Link saw his home. He smiled and stopped Epona, petting her main and walking over to a box that had carrots and hay. He gave her some and she began eating. Link walked up to his little tree home and threw off his boots right when he touched the floor of his home. He threw off his gloves and hat and jumped right on the bed, closing his eyes and feeling nothing but pure bliss right now...until-

"HEY LINK!" Shouted a voice from outside his window.

"Goddess...no..." Link muttered in his pillow and tried to get up, but his muscles didn't want him to.

"LINK! YOU THERE!?"

"UUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" Link moaned and rolled himself out of bed and wobbled himself to the window. He looked down and saw Fado. The young worker waved to him and Link lazily waved back.

"Did you just come back?" Link nodded and leaned to one of the window ends. "Great! So I am guessing you saved Hyrule?" Link nodded. "Oh man, wait till I tell Bo! Oh...you okay?" Link was now snoring on the window and Fado sighed. "LINK!" Link opened his eyes wide and hit his head, wincing in pain. "You should...probably get some sleep." Link glared at him with a smile that said, 'Really!? Ya think!?'. Fado left and Link walked back to his bed and plopped down onto it, falling asleep in a matter of seconds.

Time passed and Link began to hear giggles, making him stir in his sleep. He heard hushes and more giggles, making the hero wake up.

"SURPRISE!"

"AGH!" Link shouted and fell off the bed. He heard laughter and joy. The young man looked up to see the children, Beth, Malo, Colin, Talo and Ilia. Link smiled and got up with joy. The kids all hugged him, except Ilia. Link hugged them all back and he looked at Ilia with a soft smile, making her blush. When the kids stopped hugging Link, he walked to Ilia and he hugged her. The mayor's daughter blushed more and hugged him back, making the kids giggle. She smiled and Link pulled away and pat her head. "Glad to see you're okay." He said. Ilia nodded and Colin pulled the boy's arm.

"Link Link, c'mon, you have been sleeping for a few hours! We are hosting a party for you!" Colin said. Link nodded and was pulled by the children. It was the middle of the afternoon and Link saw everyone in the village there. Smiles were on all their faces. They congratulated Link and he smiled and they gave him pats on the back and shook his hands. There was such a feast and Link smiled to that. The boy didn't really eat much on his travels to save Hyrule.

Link was having the time of his life. He told children about the adventures he had, making them gasp and filling their faces with awe. The young hero soon met Rusl and Uli's daughter. Link held her in his arms and grinned ear to ear.

"Her name is Melody." Rusl said. Link nodded and Melody smiled at him, holding out her hands and wanting to pull his hair. Link moved his head back and chuckled a little bit to himself. "Cute ain't she?" Link nodded.

"She is so warm and full of so much love. She is lucky to have parents such as you..." Link said as he looked up at Rusle and Uli. They smiled at one another and Link handed Uli back her baby. "Just holding onto something so precious...it makes me wonder...heh."

"Hm? About what?" Link looked up at Rusle and shook his head.

"Oh...nothing." He replied. Ilia looked at him and smiled to herself. The rest of the day went by so fast for Link and as if it was only a few seconds, the sun went down and the bright sky became black as night. Everyone began to say their goodbyes to Link and he did as well to them. As he was about to go back home, he felt a hand grab him. Link turned and saw Ilia. He blinked a few times and tilted his head. "Yes?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Lets go to the lake." The girl said. "There is something I want to tell you." Link nodded and the two walked in silence. Link felt a little uneasy inside, not knowing why. When the two teens got to their location, Link slipped off his boots and sat down, putting his feet in the water and letting out a sigh.

"Man, does this feel good." He said and lied back on the grass. Ilia followed suit and nodded. "We used to do this a lot as kids."

"Yeah...kids..." Link looked at the girl and she looked at him. "I noticed your face when you held onto Melody. Link...do you want a family?" Link was shocked to hear those words from his childhood friend. He shot up and waved his arms.

"Uhh...n-not really. I mean...why ask?" Ilia got up and got close to Link, making him back away a little.

"Because...I think...well...I love you." Link was shocked and he froze in place.

"Wh...what?" He asked.

"I said, I love you...I really do Link...you have always been there for us and well...over these years...these past weeks...Link I want us to be together and have a family...me and you!" Link looked down and to the side, to face the river. He just smiled and shortly after, shook his head. "What?"

"Ilia...I love you as well...but..."

"But...?" She asked, her heat beating fast. She heard him say he loves her, so what is the problem?

"I love you...not..." Ilia gasped. "...That way..."

"Wh-what do you mean!?" She shouted.

"Ilia, you have been with me for a while, your like a little sister that I never had. All of the children here. I...I just only think of you as that."

"WHY!?" Link paused and backed away. "IS THERE SOMEONE ELSE!?" Link said nothing. "Who!? Who is so important to you!? Who is she!?" Link held onto his left arm and closed his eyes.

"She..."

"She...!?"

"She is someone...who cannot accept me."

Silence filled the lake. The only sound that could be heard was the small falls behind the two teens. Ilia was so confused by Link's words and she looked down at her feet. Link looked up at her and began to walk past her so he could get his boots. The boy picked them up and began to walk to the front gate. As he reached the doors, he stopped and turned to his friend.

"See ya..." He said and walked away. Ilia was left alone, still trying to think.

Link reached his home and removed his gear and lied back on his bed. He felt uncomfortable and began to take off his tunic, tossing it aside and soon his pants, only leaving him in his boxers. The boy lied down and looked up at the ceiling, feeling better. He lied his head back on the pillow beneath him and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Darkness...it was all Link could see. He looked around to find any speck of light, but nothing was there. The boy began to panic. His breathing getting faster and faster. He stopped walking and went down on his knees, not knowing what to do.

"Link...Link..." Link opened his eyes and saw Zelda. Her face cut and bruised. Link grew worried and tried to run after her. She vanished in a second and Link looked around for her. She was nowhere to be seen. He began to hear screaming. It grew louder and louder.

"ZELDA!?" Link shouted and ran to where the screams came from. They were getting louder and louder, as if Zelda was screaming into the boy's own ears. Link felt something trip him and he began to fall, but there was no end. Link was keep falling into an endless abyss. He tried to scream, but his voice didn't make a sound. Link gasped and held onto his neck, feeling wet and his lungs were being filled with water. Link tried to gasp for breath, but it was no avail. The boy hit a floor beneath him and as he got up, he hit a ceiling, making him crouch. He tried to break free. Zelda's screams were getting louder again and Link was feeling feint from oxygen. He began to scratch at the ceiling, feeling it crumble.

Link kept going and going, hoping he could see a light or feel air. He then noticed a color. Red. Link ignored it and kept scratching his way out of this encasement. The red hole got bigger and bigger and Link could fit his hand through. Link got out and breathed air, but felt something wet slide down his face and heard a gurgling sound. The boy turned and saw Zelda, her face pale and blood coming down her mouth and tears falling down her beautiful pale face. Link began to scream and it was heard. He looked down at his hands and noticed the pink and red flesh that lied beneath his nails. He looked at his torso and saw that he went through Zelda's body. Link held onto his face and closed his eyes, screaming his heart out.

Link awoke and shot up from his bed, feeling the sun rays hit his panicked face. He looked at the window and saw a blue bird. On it's leg was a note. Link slowly got up, trying to fix his footing from nightmare shock, and walked to the bird. He held out his hand and the little bird flew to him. He took the note and the bird flew away. Link opened the little paper and began to read the writing.

_Link,_

_ I do hope you are well. I want you to come to Hyrule right now. We can have tea and discuss something._

_ Your Princess, Zelda_

Link smiled, knowing Zelda was okay. He looked at himself, only wearing boxers and his whole body covered in sweat. The boy walked to his closet and opened it up, grabbing some clothes. He slid on the usual clothes he wore at his village before he got his tunic and walked out the door.

"I hope Zelda wont mind me looking like this..." The dirty blonde said as he walked to Epona. He got onto her back and stroked her main. "C'mon girl. We must go to Hyrule." Link said and with that, Epona galloped away to Hyrule. Link held onto his head, still having visions of last night's unpleasant dream.


	2. Feelings Under The Full Moon

The ride to Hyrule was only a couple hours. Link stopped in front of the castle and left Epona to wait and run around the field if she wanted to. Link walked into the streets of Hyrule and saw so many happy faces. They were singing songs and dancing. Couples holding onto one another and children spinning together. Link waved to the people who caught his eye and continued walking. The young hero felt his stomach grumble and he looked down.

"Maybe I should get myself some food." He said and walked to an apple shop and got himself an apple. Link walked down the streets eating his red ripe fruit in his hand and saw the castle. He gulped down his piece that was in his mouth and walked to the front gate.

"HALT!" Shouted the two guards. They held out their swords and Link rolled his eyes. "Who are you, peasant? Not just anyone can visit the fair princess." Link went in his pocket and handed the guards his letter he received this morning. The guards read it and saw the symbol of the princess and said nothing more. They let Link through and a smile grew on the boy's face. As he walked down the halls of the courtyard, more guards stopped him and Link just sighed and held out the letter, making him pass through.

When Link finally reached the doors, he opened them and saw Zelda at the throne room, cleaning up the ruble with her magic. She felt another presence and turned to see Link. She smiled and then giggled, noticing the boy's clothes. Link looked down at himself and frowned.

"You don't like it?" He teased.

"What in Goddess name are you wearing?" She asked. Link chuckled. He then did a pose to show off his clothes and clicked his tongue.

"Do you not adore? This is the latest fashion of Ordon. Wool, leaves and all~!" Zelda laughed lightly and tried not to be loud about it. She regained herself and stood up tall.

"What happened to your tunic?"

"Princess, I see you in different clothes today, no? Well, I also have different clothes, because you can probably guess, my tunic...kinda smells." Zelda nodded and looked down at Link's sandals.

"Cute..." She muttered and began to go back to work. Link's smile turned to a frown and he walked to Zelda slowly.

"Princess...there's...something that I need to ask you..." Zelda turned her head back to the boy and nodded, signalling him to go on. "Last night...I had this dream. It was...horrendous. I-"

"Link." Link looked up at his princess and she gave him a smile. "Come, let's have tea." Link was confused just nodded, following Zelda to another room. It was big, but not anywhere near big as the other rooms of the castle. Link was placed on a couch and Zelda sat next to him. Tea cups were placed for the two along with a tea pot. Zelda began to pour tea for them and she looked at Link's face. It was a little pale compared to usual. Zelda took a plate and cup and nodded. "So tell me...what troubles you?" Link took a plate and cup as well and took a sip, feeling the warm liquid roll down his sore throat, making it feel better. The boy finished and placed the plate down.

"I...I had this dream. I was in a dark room. I heard your voice and saw you...but, you were bruised and cut all over. I tried to run to you, but you vanished." Zelda nodded and wanted him to go on. "I suddenly fell, feeling like I would fall forever, I tried to scream for I was hearing you scream into my ears. I couldn't hear my voice...and suddenly, I felt like I was drowning. Trying to gasp for air, I only felt liquid fill me. I reached a bottom, but as I got up, I was under something so I could only crouch." Link didn't want to say anymore, but Zelda wanted to know. She placed a hand on his and gave him a soft smile. Link took a deep breath and kept going."I began to claw my way out as I heard your screams. I...I suddenly saw red. I didn't care and kept going. When I was able to get out and breathe fresh air...I...I..."

"Link-"

"I FOUND OUT I CAME OUT OF YOUR BODY!" Link shouted, scaring Zelda. "I...I was covered in your blood...I was drowning in you blood. It was in my mouth, my hands, under my nails was your skin...I...I...AAAHHHHHHH!" Link covered his face and shook his head, shaking violently. Zelda held onto him and tried to calm him down, but it was no avail.

"Link...please..." The young princess whispered into her hero's ear. "It was all just a dream...nothing more..." Link kept shivering. "Link...?"

"No...N...no...no no...It...I..."

"Link...look at me."

"No..."

"Look at me..."

"No, no!"

"I order you to look at me!" Link froze and in shock, he slowly looked up at Zelda to see her face in fear and in sadness. Zelda pulled Link's head to hers, making their foreheads touch and she closed her eyes. Link followed suit and the two stayed there for a moment. "It was all a dream Link...just that..."

"But...but what if-"

"Listen to me...the reason why I called you here, is because last night, I had a dream...where you died." Link opened is eyes and pulled away from the warm embrace.

"What?" He asked. Zelda looked down at her hands and closed her eyes.

"Last night...I had the same dream as you...only...it was me, and not you...I clawed myself out of you." Zelda looked like she was about to cry. "I...I woke up this morning and I..." A tear slipped down, shocking Link more and he pulled her into a hug. Zelda began to cry onto her hero's chest, not wanting him to let go. Link followed as if he could read her mind. He never let go of her when she cried. It was quiet in the room now. Link stroked Zelda's chestnut brown hair and felt her begin to calm down. He smiled at her and lied his head on top of hers. When he heard no more sniffles, Link blinked a few times and sighed.

"Feeling better?" He asked as he rubbed her back in circles. Zelda nodded and She began to pull away. She looked at Link and then his chest, seeing it soaked with her tears. Zelda blushed and frowned, her ears lowering a little. Link leaned over and cupped her face, shocking Zelda. She moved away and looked at the tea pot, grabbing it and filling her cup again.

"Sorry...that was so unlike me." She said. Link chuckled and Zelda glared at him. "Whats so funny?"

"You...I mean, a princess can cry you know. She doesn't have to be perfect. No one is." Zelda was shocked and she nodded. "Besides...you are so beautiful still...even when you cry."

"What?" Link blushed and looked away. Zelda frowned and crawled to Link's side of the couch. "Did you call me beautiful?" Link bit his lip and said nothing. "Link?" The boy nodded and blushes, trying to cover his face with his bangs but his ears showed it. Zelda smiled and looked away. "Thank you..." Link looked back at her and she looked back at him.

"Well...you know...you are beautiful...aren't all princesses?" Link wanted to hit himself for his words. Zelda went back to a plain face and looked away.

"I guess you are right..." She said and grabbed her cup and sipped her tea.

_"Great, you screwed things up. Wait a-go Link."_ The young man said to himself. He looked away and them back at Zelda, then away again and then back at her shortly after. He didn't know what to say so he took his cup and took a sip, which it was empty. Zelda noticed and grabbed the pot, but Link shook his hands. "I got it." He said. Zelda nodded and he grabbed the pot and began to pour. When he thought it was enough, he pulled back and placed the pot down, getting the cup and taking a sip. The air felt different now. Link placed his cup down and sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Pardon?"

"I'm sorry...I mean...Zelda...Uh I mean Princess..." He sighed and looked at the beautiful woman who is soon to rule Hyrule. "Things have been so hard these past few days...I...I mean...after the battle...Midna..." Zelda gripped onto her cup. "I just..."

"You loved her...didn't you." Link looked at Zelda with shock. "Midna...you loved her, am I right?" Link smiled and began to laugh. "What!? What is so funny!?"

"You remind me of Ilia!" He said. Zelda frowned at him and gave him a glare. "No. I do not love her. I mean I like her, but she could be a bit bossy." Zelda smiled and Link lied back on the couch. "The one I love..." Zelda paused. "She cannot love me." Silence. "She is so beautiful and perfect...I would do anything for her...but she is my opposite...I cannot be with her...it is like taboo."

"Who is she?" Zelda asked. Link got up from the couch and bowed down.

"Thank you princess, for the tea. It was delicious. I must go back home now." Zelda arose with him and tried to stop him.

"Link, tell me who it is!" She said. Link shook his head and began to walk past her but Zelda grabbed his hand. Link was shocked and felt her pull him close. She wrapped her arms around his waist and stood there. Link did not move a muscle. "Please...tell me..." She whispered. Link was so surprised by Zelda's actions and looked up.

"You..." He said and pushed her away. Zelda was surprised, but she was also not surprised at the same time. She looked at Link who began to walk away from her and she said nothing to stop him. She fully understood now. Link loves her, but he knows that this love is forbidden. Zelda closed her eyes and tired to hold her tears. She heard the doors open and she looked up to see one of her maids.

"Are you alright princess?" She asked. Zelda nodded and walked past her maid, out the room. Zelda walked down her halls and her walking began to pick up to running. She suddenly ran to the front doors of the palace and saw Link about to walk out the gates. She didn't know why, but she ran to him and held out her hand.

"WAIT!" She shouted. Link turned back and the guards held swords to him. Link sighed and frowned at them and turned back to Zelda. She regained herself and acted like normal. "Link...could you please spend the night? I mean, if you go back now, it will be late and, well, I can give you a room to rest for the night. If you don't mind." Link paused and thought about it. He then sighed and shrugged.

"Alright, but Epona is outside and-" Link was soon cut off by Zelda's sharp tone.

"Guard! Bring in Link's horse!" The guard nodded and ran off.

"H-hey wait! She can't be handle by anyone other than me!" Link shouted.

"Fear not, I'm sure he will be fine." Link looked at her with a skeptical face.

"You sure? I mean, Epona can be a hand full..." Zelda raised her hand up.

"I am indeed sure." Once said, a shriek was heard and a loud nay of a horse. Link sighed and Zelda was surprised. "Or perhaps, I could be wrong." Link ran to the sound and saw his horse flipping out with the guard. She was kicking and knocked down a few stands. Link knew that was enough and he walked in front of Epona and held out his arms.

"HEY! Easy girl...easy..." Epona calmed down and Link smiled, tilting his head. "You're gonna be fine...I'm here." He held out his hand and Epona put her head under it. Link sighed and gave people sorry looks due to the mess his horse made. "I'm sorry...I'll find a way to pay for all this. I swear." The guard walked to Link and shook his head.

"No boy, the fault is mine." He said. Link only chuckled.

"Please...I should of ran after you. You have no troubles." The guard nodded and smiled. He led Link to the castle and showed him where to put Epona.

"This stable will be hers for the night. I'm sure she will be happy." Link nodded and Epona went right in. Link and the guard walked side by side back to the castle. It was quiet but Link soon broke the ice.

"My name is Link, you?" Link said and held out his hand. The guard took and shook.

"Baron...I'm pretty new here." Baron said. Link nodded and looked at the paintings on the wall. "Pardon, but are you THE Link? The one who saved Hyrule?" Link nodded and blushed, scratching his cheek. "WOW! I am honored! Say, why have you not become the princess' royal guard?" Link looked at Baron a little confused. "You didn't know?"

"To be honest...I didn't." Link replied, a little embarrassed. Baron chuckled. "But uhh...is it open?"

"Yes it is. Why? Wanna take that offer?" Link shrugged. Zelda was soon in sight and Baron and Link bowed. Zelda smiled and looked at Baron.

"You may go, I will escort Link to his chambers." Baron nodded and walked away. Link looked at Zelda and felt nervous after what happened a little while ago. The two began to walk in silence and Link looked back at the paintings.

"This place...it really looks beautiful when you can just stop and watch." Link said. Zelda nodded and the young hero said nothing again. He didn't know what to say. When something popped up in his mind, Zelda began to speak.

"How are the people in your village? Are they well and happy?" Link nodded and smiled, thinking about them and yesterday, but frowned when it came to last night with Ilia.

"They are all so happy. Rusl has a new baby...a daughter actually. Her name is Melody." Zelda nodded. "Then...after the party...Ilia wanted to talk to me..." Zelda stopped and Link wondered why. He then realized he was at a door. Zelda opened it and Link saw a huge room. It was bigger than his little home. There was a king sized bed and a dresser and closet. On the side there was a huge window and a balcony. Link slowly walked in and his mouth was agape. He turned to see Zelda who looked at him with a smile.

"Surprised?" She asked. Link nodded and walked to the bed. Zelda followed. "This is your room for the night. Mine is right across." Link nodded and felt the sheets. "Tell me...what did Ilia tell you?" Link realized now and smiled.

"She asked...if I wanted a family." Zelda was surprised and angered by these words. Link noticed and sat on the bed. "I said no, but why...and with that, she told me that she loves me." Zelda felt her heart break a little and she said nothing, just looked down at the floor. Link didn't even have to look at her to know how she felt. "I told her I loved her as well...but...not that way." Zelda looked at the blonde and still said nothing. "I said...there was someone else..." Zelda smiled. "But she cannot love me."

"Silence!" Link jumped back. He was suddenly pushed down on the bed and felt soft lips touch his. The young man was frozen, shocked and in bliss. Link felt Zelda pull away and he looked into her violet eyes. She smiled warmly at him and Link stroked her face. He leaned up and kissed his princess again. The kiss felt so right for the two. It was as if all their troubles melted away. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's neck and Link wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist. After a few minutes, they had to pull away for air and they said nothing. All just smiles and giggles.

"What does this make us now?" Link finally asked. Zelda moved her forehead to his and smiled.

"After tonight...lovers..." Link smiled but realization hit him shortly after and he was shocked.

"L...l-l-lov-" He was silence by Zelda yet again and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Hyrule was having a calm and peaceful night. The moon was full and shining bright. The horses were asleep or eating their final meals before slumber. The people in the kingdom were having their final drinks and parties, some even falling asleep in their homes. In the castle, most guards were guarding the gates and maids and servants were cleaning and getting ready for tomorrow. The princess, however, was keeping her beloved hero company.

Clothes were scattered about and the hero of Hyrule was kissing his beloved princess, holding onto her body. Skin touching skin. The moon shined down on the two forbidden lovers as Link began to kiss his way down to Zelda's chest. He lied her down on his bed and began to lick her nipple. Zelda let out a soft moan as Link put he whole pink bud in his mouth. His other hand teased her other breast. Zelda began to mess with Link's hair, nervous and timid, unsure on what to do. The two young adults were very inexperienced. Link went to her other breast and Zelda bit her lip. She turned her head and looked over at the full moon that was shining before her. She felt Link kiss her stomach and go down to her flower beneath. Link paused and Zelda looked down at him.

"Scared?" She asked. Link nodded. "M...me too..." Link got up and Zelda felt sorry. She then looked down at Link to see a bulge but it began to shrink. "I think...I have an idea." Link looked at her confused and she leaned forward and kissed him. Link kissed back and their tongues shared a small little dance. They parted and Zelda began to message Link's crotch, making him moan softly and closing his eyes. Zelda began to pull down his boxers and she saw his shaft. She gasped as it grew again and she looked up at Link to see him trying to cover his face with his bangs. Zelda began to stroke Link's member, making him lie his head back and moan again. "Does that make you feel better?" Link only nodded and smiled shyly.

Zelda giggled and went down. Link was shocked and got scared.

"Wh...what are you...Ahhh...AH!" She began to kiss the tip and slowly lick it. Link bit his lip and closed his eyes shut. He couldn't take this all in. Zelda put his whole shaft in her mouth, trying not to gag. Link looked at his princess with fear, hoping nothing bad would happen. She began to move her head up and down, making Link moan louder and louder. "D...don't stop...Goddess...don't stop!" Zelda began to feel something in her stomach and down below. She couldn't tell what was going on, but she loved it. She started to go harder and faster, making Link cling to the sheets. He felt something in his stomach. He didn't know what was going on. "Z-Zelda...ahh...I...I..." He let go. Zelda pulled out and was covered by the hero's seed. She gasped and was afraid for a sec.

"Link! Are you okay!?" She asked. Link slouched back and was red as a tomato. Zelda smiled and took off her underwear. "I...Umm..." Link slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Zelda. He smiled and got up, holding onto her arms.

"Let me repay you..." He whispered and gave Zelda a quick kiss and went down in between her legs. Zelda gasped as he began to lick inside of her. She tasted sweet and pure. Link kept going and heard Zelda's soft moans and pleads to keep going, just like how he said it. Zelda grabbed onto a pillow and screamed into it so she wouldn't be so loud. The woman was soon to reach her climax. She grabbed onto Link's hair and pulled onto it, making Link dig his tongue deeper. The young woman let out a moan and came into his mouth. Link didn't pull back like Zelda though, he kept going. Zelda was shocked and she had to pull link's head up and kiss him. Link kissed back, his mind completely clouded with lust and desire. Zelda sat up and the two held onto one another. Zelda grabbed onto Link's member and heart heart began to beat fast. She looked into his eyes and bit her lip. "Zelda..."

"Yes...?" Link placed a hand on Zelda's face.

"I love you...so much..." He whispered. Zelda smiled bright and tears rolled down her face.

"Then be my king...I want to be with you..." Link said nothing but kissed her. As he did, he slowly entered her, making Zelda wince in the kiss and claw into his back, making Link also feel pain. The two broke a huge rule in royalty, but they didn't care. Blood of the princess was spilled onto the sheets and they began to match in perfect rhythm. The room was filled with gasps and moans as the bed below moved and slightly squeaked. Link kissed Zelda's forehead and nibbled her ear.

"I love you...Princess Zelda..."

"And I love you...Prince Link..."


	3. The Hero's Daughter

Seventeen years have passed since Ganondorf attacked and Hyrule was nothing but peaceful. Everything was back to the way it once was. Everyone was friends and there were no wars. The kingdom itself was perfect. New families grew and new shops were born. Homes had to be built and today of all days, the bells were ringing. The kingdom was about to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of the Princess.

"Okay, so we have the cake, the invitations were sent. Oh, Charles, move that over there." The king said as he was reading and pointing to the location at the same time. This king was once the savior of Hyrule, Link. He was dressed in scarlet and gold. His hair a little bit messy and a crown was on his head. He grew a bit more, actually being taller than his beloved Queen, but not that much. He has a little fuzz on his chin and had bags under his eyes, showing he didn't get much sleep. His queen watched him from her throne and shook her head.

"My King, maybe you should sit with me and rest?" Zelda said with a sweet tone. Link turned to her and shook his head, making Zelda cross her arms. "You need it."

"Darling I am very busy. I need to make sure everything is perfect. She is going to be sixteen!" Zelda rolled her eyes and looked at the ice sculptures.

"Seems a bit much for her, don't you think?" Link squinted his eyes and grumbled. "My sixteenth was perfect for me. I had everything I wanted. But Leia...I do believe she does not want all this."

"Why...cause she has my blood?" Link snapped. Zelda gasped and Link regretted it. "Sorry...I didn't mean-"

"Absolutely not!" Zelda shouted. She got up and walked to her king and began to rub his shoulders, making Link smile. "I say she doesn't want this cause she acts more like you...she's happy for what she receives. Plus, she is not much of a little miss priss. So right now my king, rest is what you need." Link nodded and handed the list to one of the servants.

"Fine...see to it then." Link said as he looked at the one who grabbed the list. The servant nodded and began to make orders. Zelda led Link to their room and she lied his down and removed his crown and placed it to the side. Link closed his eyes and fell asleep in the matter of seconds, making his queen giggle.

"Now...to find the birthday girl." Zelda said and walked to her wardrobe to slip on something more fitting on where to find her daughter. The queen wore a violet tunic and black hooded robe. She slipped on brown boots and walked out of the castle. As she roamed the streets of Hyrule, she had her hood down and waved to her citizens. When she reached her location, she looked up at the sign and smiled. "Must be here..." She said. She walked in and suddenly heard the sounds of a bow and arrow. Looking over to the side, she saw a young girl jump tree to tree with a arrow gun. She shot all the arrows perfectly. When she landed, she heard clapping. She froze but soon turned to see the queen of Hyrule herself. The girl blushed and blinked a few times.

"Mother!" She said.

"Hello Leia dear." Zelda said with a smile. Leia bowed and smiled back at her mother. "Come with me, you need to get ready for tonight." Leia nodded and followed, but her face was a frown now. Zelda noticed and sighed. "What troubles you my love?" Zelda asked. Leia sighed.

"It's just, I know that father is going to make this a HUGE deal, when it's not." Leia replied. "He cares about me and my birthdays, but he never really spends time with me..." Zelda nodded and let her daughter go on. "All he ever does with me is train. I just want to spend some quality time with him. Mother, could you get him to do that?"

"We shall see. I know what you mean though. Ever since your father became king, it has been very hard. At first, when I made him king of Hyrule, he was mocked and ridiculed. They were cursing at him, saying his blood is like anyone else. That it was madness." Leia was surprised to hear that. "But, when you were born, a beautiful princess. Hearts changed...your father became a great and mighty king."

"How could I change people's hearts?" Leia asked, a little skeptical.

"Because you are royalty." Zelda replied with a smile. Leia rolled her eyes and puffed her cheeks. "You look just like your father...with my body image!"

"Yeah cause father didn't have boobs."

"Leia!" The two began to laugh. Leia would always love the times she spent with her mother. She would always talk with her and just do things besides training and teaching. Unlike her father.

"Mother...?" Leia whispered.

"Yes my love?"

"How many people are going to be here?" Zelda thought for a moment.

"A lot. I mean, the Gorons, Zoras, people from Ordon...our own citizens." Leia sighed and didn't like the sound of it. "Leia...do you want to hear something funny?" Leia poked her head up. "When you were born, your father wanted a boy. When he heard you were a girl, he nearly fainted and screamed with joy when he saw you. He said, "THE HECK WITH A BOY!" and began to spin you around, calling you the cutest thing ever. It was so unroyal that everyone began laughing." Leia began to laugh herself and Zelda soon joined her. "Your father was so embarrassed and he tried to think of a name. He wanted to call you Linkel or Rinkuru."

"What!? He wanted me to be Jr!?" Leia asked. Zelda nodded.

"I said no of course and then we decided to mix a little bit with our names. So we used Leia." Leia nodded and thought for a moment.

"But...wont my name be Zelda when I am older? It's tradition, right?" Zelda nodded and looked to the side.

"But I don't know cause of your father." Leia nodded and the mother and daughter reached the castle and walked up the steps.

"Thanks for the talk mother. I'm going to get ready." Leia hugged her mother and ran to her room. Zelda walked back to her chambers and saw Link still asleep. Snoring in fact. The queen shook her head and walked to her lover and shook him lightly. Link stirred and grumbled.

"Not now...five more minutes..." He mumbled. Zelda giggled and remembered when Link told her she said the same thing years back.

"Get up Link. For you daughter." Link sighed and opened his eyes, getting up and fixing himself. Zelda smiled and gave him a quick kiss and Link shot right up.

"Okay! Now, back to work!" Link said with joy. As he began walking past his queen, Zelda grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, I work, you spend time with your daughter." Link was shocked and shook his head. "No Link, Leia wants to spend time with you! You do just that. I will finished up everything. You give your daughter her wish." Link sighed again and nodded. He walked out of his room and walked to his daughter's doors. He knocked lightly and heard a few shuffling.

"Who is it!?" Leia asked.

"Your father." Link replied.

"Daddy!? Oh, hold on!" Link herd her fall and he opened the doors fast and saw Leia rubbing her head. He rushed to her and helped her up and placed his hand on a red mark.

"You alright?" He asked. Leia nodded and smiled. She was now wearing a light green dress with gold edges and the triforce sign was in the middle of her chest and on a design on her dress. She wore a gold necklace with emerald, ruby and sapphire designs. Gold earrings were on her ears and she wore a gold crown with an emerald in the middle. Link smiled at his daughter and clapped his hands. "You look beautiful Leia." Link said.

"Thanks dad." Leia said and twirled around in her dress. Link walked to the balcony and Leia followed. The two began to watch the setting sun together. Leia sighed and looked a little bored.

"Sorry that you got the sighing from me." Link said. Leia shrugged and slouched down. "Heh, sorry about that too."

"Nah, I'm okay. It's just. Well, I always want to do so much more than just be a boring princess. I mean, I wanna be like you dad, fight and go on an adventure." Link chuckled and pat his daughters head.

"You will not believe how stressful that really is love." Link replied and shook his head. "I mean, you face life to death situations and not to mention...you can meet friends and lose them the next..."

"Like Midna?" Leia asked, making Link flinch. He soon nodded. "Sad, I would of loved to meet her, but you said the portals are broken so..." Link nodded again and the sun was now fully set.

"Well, time to go to the party. Your mother is going to be so happy to see how you look." Link kissed his daughters head and walked out of the room. Leia sighed and looked out at the moon. It was full and beautiful. She crossed her arms and looked over at the forest beyond.

"Being a princess is so boring..." She muttered. As she was about to go to the party, she saw a green light flash. She stared and the light vanished. Leia shrugged and walked off. "If it's something bad, I'm sure the guards will care for it."

At the throne room, guest were coming everywhere. Link greeted them all and Zelda as well. A servant began to ting a cup with a spoon to silence everyone. Link knew that was his queue and he got up from his throne to see smiles.

"People from all over, thank you for coming to my daughter's special day. Tonight, is a night of peace and joy." The crowd clapped and with that, Leia began to walk down stairs. Link noticed and Zelda soon stood up.

"Now, presenting the princess of the hour, Princess Leia." Zelda said. The crowd gasped and clapped at her Beauty, Zelda joined as well, not seeing her daughter yet. Link smiled and Leia walked to her parents and hugged them both. "Let the party commence!"

Guests were now chatting and dancing. Leia sat on her throne, a little bored. Link was talking to guests, laughing and having a good time, while Zelda sat with her daughter. She looked over and saw Leia's blank expression.

"Leia, why are you sitting here? Go out and enjoy yourself." Zelda said. Leia rolled her eyes and got up.

"The kids will hate me...I just know it." Leia muttered to herself. Zelda couldn't really hear her daughter. Leia walked up to a bunch of other girls with beautiful dresses and she smiled and bowed at them. "Hey guys, do you like the party?" Leia asked in a sweet tone.

"You mean, the one your peasant father made?" On girl asked and the others laughed. Leia got annoyed a little.

"He is no peasant. My father is King of Hyrule." Leia snapped.

"Careful Beatrice, I think her dirty blood with get out and she will act uncivilized." Another girl said. Leia felt like she was going to cry, but another figure walked next to her.

"Uncivilized? No no, young ladies. What you are saying to the princess is quite uncivilized. On her birthday?" The girls stopped talking and Leia looked to see who it was. It was a boy who wore a black cloak and a strangely designed black mask. He looked over at the girls direction and they walked away. Leia blinked a few times and looked back at the boy.

"Umm...thank you." Leia said. The boy waved his hand, showing a black hand with a strange blue design.

"No no, it is your birthday after all. I believe you deserve the best." Leia blushed and looked down. The boy chuckled and held out his hand. "Want to dance?" He asked. Leia nodded and took his hand and he pulled her to where everyone was dancing and he began to dance with the birthday girl.

Link noticed right away and tilted his head to the side.

"Who on Hyrule is that?" He asked. He walked to Zelda, who was also watching. She looked at her king and smiled. "Zel, do you know who that boy is?" Link asked his beloved.

"No. Must be new?" She asked. Link shrugged. "You do remember who you invited, right?" Zelda asked. "Or were you half asleep at the time?" She said with her voice becoming stern. Link flinched and gave her a pleading look. Zelda smiled and watched the two teens below. Link did as well.

Leia felt so nervous inside. She never seen anyone who looked like this boy before. The mask kinda creeped her out. How could he even see in that? Leia was spun around and dipped back. She followed this boy and felt a little dizzy.

"You can dance well." He said. Leia nodded.

"Course...I am a princess after all." She said shyly.

"Not all princesses can dance sweetheart." he said with amusement. He stopped and Leia was confused.

"So, who are you? Are you Hylian? Goron? Zora? Ordon?...Gerudo?" The boy shook his head and began to take off his mask. When it was removed, Leia gasped. Link and Zelda saw as well and their faces were full of shock and hope. Link just...couldn't believe it. How!? Leia was scared to even see the boy's face. His orange hair looked like it was shining and his neck was quite long. His eyes were red and his skin was black and white.

"I am Twili." He says with a sharp smile on his face. "My name is Efah."


End file.
